


Perfect

by ARMYxSH96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Awards Presentation, Boyfriens malec, Famous Alec Lightwood, Famous Magnus Bane, Fiance Malec, Fluff, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec Week, Marriage Proposal, Multi, No Angst, Oscars, Singer Alec Lightwood, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYxSH96/pseuds/ARMYxSH96
Summary: It's a big night for Magnus, he's nominated for best actor at the Oscars but that's not the only thing he gets at the end of the night. Alec has a special present just for him.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Alec Lightwood, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles)/Original Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here. English is not my first language, so please de kind.   
> Cahaya belongs to me, but the rest of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Song Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

Magnus was nervous. He couldn't help it. You see he's about to enter the Oscars red carpet, take a bunch os photos, talk to interviewers about his role, smile and shake hands with everyone whos relevant enough to be there. All of this would be fine if he had his boyfriend by his side, but right now Alec is on the other side of the world on tour.  
Last night when they talk on the phone Alec apologized for not being able to be there to support him, but he would be thinking about Magnus all day and rooting for him. At that moment those words were enough, but right now Magnus just wanted him here by his side, telling him that everything was gonna be okay and holding his hand. 

"Magnus, are you listening to me, dear ?", he looked to his mom and realized that he had spaced out a little bit. "I'm sorry mama, I was just thinking about the ceremony." he said trying to get back to the real world. "Honey, I know you miss Alec a lot, but you need to focus right now or else you end up with your eyes close in all of your photos today..." she said trying to stop the laughter on her voice. 

"Came on Cahaya, give the boy a break. He's just missing his other half." his dad laughed, trying not to make fun of his son's obvious heart eyes. "Can you both stop making fun of me, I'm trying to concentrate on my interviews" Magnus said trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Just the thought of Alec made him all warm inside.

There was knock on the window of the car and he looked at his parents "That's Catarina, its time...", Magnus said, his voice trembling a little bit. "Don't worry son, you're going to do amazing out there, we are so proud of you." his mother smiled at him. 

Magnus took a deep breath and got out of the car, his mom and dad right behind him. The flash of the cameras and the screams were overwhelming, for a split second, he stopped breathing. This was real... Him, Magnus Bane, was at the Oscars, nominated for best actor. This was what he always worked and dreamed for. Everything passed as a blur, suddenly he was already seated and waiting for the host to begin the award ceremony. 

The night was going amazing, his best friend Catarina won best actress, Ragnor won best director and Raphael best costume design, all for the same movie. now was only left the best actor category. Magnus was so nervous that he started to bounce his leg, a nervous tic he had from a young age. 

"Magnus relax, its almost over. stop with your leg, you're in the front row, everyone will see it." his mother smiled at him, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry.", "Its okay honey, just take a deep breath and try to enjoy the next performance..." his mom smirked. 

"Ladies, gentlemen and everything in between...Today we have a very special performance. This artist his one of my favorites and I bet his one of yours too, and today he has a surprise for one of you. Please welcome... Alec Lightwood !!" 

Sheers erupted thought the crowd. The thick red curtain that was covering the stage was pulled up and Magnus, for a second time that night lost his breath.   
He looked to the stage and there, holding a mick and looking right back at him was the love of his life, his Alexander.

"I wrote this song when I got home after our first date. I hope you like it. Mags... this one is for you..."

It was just Alec and his guitar, and then the music started...

"I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine"

Magnus was crying, with just a few words their first date came to his mind. He couldn't believe what was happening, Alexander was supposed to be on tour with the rest of his band, but instead, he was here singing to him. 

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight"

Alec took the mike of the mike stand and started to walk towards Magnus and down the stairs. 

"Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
I see my future in your eyes"

Magnus looked up, Alec was standing right in front of him. Alec gave the mike to Magnus's mom and knelt down on one knee, he put his hand on his jacket right pocket and took out a small golden velvet box. Magnus couldn't stop crying, couldn't believe what was about to happen. His mom kept the mike close to Alec's mouth while he continues singing. 

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight"

And the room went silent, waiting for the next move. Alec smiled at Magnus and opened the little box. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring, a silver band with fourteen small diamonds surrounding a big emerald stone.

"Magnus Bane, the love of my life and my soulmate, will you marry me ?"

"YES!! Yes" Magnus was still crying, but he felt the happiest man in the world. he couldn't believe what just happened, he has a fiance now, he's getting married!   
He looked at Alec and couldn't hide the smile, the tears stopped and reality hit him. He looked at his parents and realized that they weren't as surprised as they should be. 

"Did you guys knew about this?" he asked them. "Of course dear, he visited us at home and asked us permission to marry you, we couldn't be happier, we can see he's going to take good care of you and make you so happy.", "Your mom is right, I approved of this boy the moment he brought you home after your first date and you couldn't stop smiling. ".

They were interrupted by the host clearing his throat "Sorry to interrupt but there's still an award left." He and everyone in the room laughed. "Sorry... Keep going" Alec took a seat next to Magnus. The seat he kept wondering all evening why it was empty. Now he knew.

"Well let's continue, ladies and gentleman the most anticipated moment of the night has arrived. Please welcome the presenter for this category, Jem Carstairs! ".

"Hello, I know everyone his anxious to know the winner, so let's not take any more time and find out this night's big winner." 

Magnus felt his hands start to sweat, it was the moment of truth, the moment he's been waiting for since he first started his carrier. Alec took his hand puts a reassuring kiss on his cheek. "You got this baby, I'm proud no matter the result. I love you." He heard Alec whisper.

"And the Oscar for Best Actor goes to... MAGNUS BANE !". 

It's me... I'm Magnus Bane... I won! 

He felt himself be embraced by his boyfr- his fiance, felt kisses on his chek on his mouth. he looked at his parents, then at Alec and mouthed "it's me, I really won". his mom was crying, his dad gave him a hug and Alec... he put his hands on Magnus's cheeks and kissed him. He stepped back just enough to whisper "I love you, my beautiful fiance". They laughed and cried together. Alec cleared his tears and pushed him on the direction of the stage.

On top of the stage, he hugged Jem, took the award and turned to the mike. "Hi..." he laughed "I don't know what to say... First I would like to thank everyone who was responsible for me to be able to hold this little guy. To all of my fans and everyone who watched this amazing movie. To my parents for their undying support and advice. To my friends who listened to me and my worries on a daily basis." He looked at his friends who were on the row behind his parents and they were laughing too. "And last but most important to my beautiful fiance. thank you for always standing by my side, supporting me and my crazy ideas, to love me unconditionally and with no restraints. You make the long days of work worthed every second if I have you to come home to. Thank you for always holding my hand and not letting me give up any challenge without trying first. I love you my angel. Thnk you."

He gave a little bow and left the stage. with the thought that he couldn't be happier. he had everything he wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and let me know what you think. Give kudos and show some love in the comments section
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Cahaya - means light 
> 
> The ring Alec gave to Magnus  
> https://pt.aliexpress.com/item/1920658504.html


End file.
